se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nelson Mandela/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Nelson Mandela - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| 1990: Bundespräsident Richard von Weizsäcker (l.) empfängt Nelson Mandela in der Villa Hammerschmidt. Foto: dpa Nelson Mandela - Roman Herzog.jpg| May 1996: Nelson Mandela with Roman Herzog. Photo: The Mandela Project Johannes Rau - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Nelson Mandela bei Ministerpräsident Johannes Rau. Foto: Land NRW / B. Knappe (zur Verfügung gestellt durch das Landesarchiv NRW) Horst Köhler - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Der ehemalige und kürzlich verstorbene Präsident der Republik Südafrika, Nelson Mandela, empfängt Anfang April 2006 vor seinem Haus in Maputo in Mosambik den damaligen Bundespräsident Horst Köhler. Foto: dpa Helmut Kohl - Nelson Mandela.jpg| El 11 de setiembre de 1995, el canciller alemán Helmut Kohl y el presidente sudafricano Nelson Mandela efectuaron una conferencia de prensa en Ciudad del Cabo. (AFP) Gerhard Schröder - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Daumen hoch: Am 9. September 1999 trifft Mandela den damaligen Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder (SPD) in Berlin. Foto: dpa Angela Merkel - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Nelson Mandela and Angela Merkel Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Bergmann Francia * Ver François Mitterrand - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Nelson Mandela et François Mitterand en juin 1990 / Photo : Daniel Janin et Michel Clément - AFP Jacques Chirac - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Nelson Mandela étreint Jacques Chirac à Johannesburg, le 2 septembre 2002. Crédit : AFP Nelson Mandela - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Nelson Mandela et Nicolas Sarkozy, le 4 septembre 2007. © Présidence de la République - Archives Nationales Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Nelson Mandela en Beatrix tijdens de uitreiking van de Franklin D. Roosevelt Four Freedoms Awards in Middelburg in 2002. ANP Nelson Mandela - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Nelson Mandela en Willem-Alexander. Foto: ANP Nelson Mandela - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Mandela spreekt met de Nederlandse premier Ruud Lubbers, tijdens zijn eerste bezoek aan Nederland op 16 juni 1990. Foto: Hollandse Hoogte Nelson Mandela - Wim Kok.jpg| 2001. Mandela met zijn goede vriend Wim Kok. geenstijl.nl Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Nelson Mandela.jpg| En septiembre de 1995, cuando Mandela era presidente, el papa Juan Pablo II hizo su primera visita oficial a Sudáfrica. (Reuters) España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Nelson Mandela.jpg| El Rey Juan Carlos y Nelson Mandela conversan durante una sesión del Parlamento sudafricano, en febrero de 1999. AFP Felipe VI - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Nelson Mandela junto a Don Felipe en Mahlamba Mdlopfu (Sudafrica) en 1999 ABC/EFE Felipe González - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Nelson Mandela camina junto a Felipe González, en una visita a Madrid. JAVIER PRIETO Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Rome: This Feb 15, 2000, file photo shows Italian president Carlo Azeglio Ciampi (right) hugging South Africa’s Nelson Mandela during their meeting at the Quirinale Presidential Palace.—AP Nelson Mandela - Romano Prodi.jpg| Cuban President Fidel Castro, second left, shakes the hand of a laughing Nelson Mandela, as Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi, 1st left, and Brazilian President Fernando Henrique Cardoso, right, look on at the 50th anniversary ceremony of the GATT Agreement, during the ministerial conference of the WTO (World Trade Organisation) held in Geneva,Tuesday May 19, 1998. (AP) Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Martti Ahtisaari - Nelson Mandela.jpg| South African President Nelson Mandela met President Martti Ahtisaari oh his visit to Finland on March 15, 1990. Image: Markku Ulander / Lehtikuva Esko Aho - Nelson Mandela.jpg| El liderazgo político de Finlandia también tomó los brazos abiertos de Mandela y fue tratado como un "visitante del estado". Mandela se reunió con el presidente Mauno Koivisto, el primer ministro Esko Aho y el ministro de Asuntos Exteriores Paavo Väyrynen. Martti Ahtisaari también recibía a Mandela en el aeropuerto. yle Paavo Lipponen - Sin imagen.jpg| Parecía muy embarazoso, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la puerta del baño detrás de la cual habíamos hecho cola se abrió y salió del alegre Nelson Mandela. Nos miró a Paavo y a mí, me saludó amablemente e intercambió algunas palabras. Todos se dejaron caer. Mainos "Mandela salvó a Persson del calor de Lipponen". Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Encuentro entre Nelson Mandela y la reina, en junio de 1996. Foto: Reuters. Margaret Thatcher - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Margaret Thatcher once called Mandela's ANC a “typical terrorist organization", but later came to admire him Photo: Reuters John Major - Nelson Mandela.jpg| 'I saw for myself the remarkable spirit that had taken the country into the new era,' John Major says of Nelson Mandela Photo: Richard Watt Nelson Mandela - Tony Blair.jpg| Former British Prime Minister Tony Blair commemorates Nelson Mandela. heart.co.uk Gordon Brown - Nelson Mandela.jpg| The boss: Nelson Mandela with Gordon Brown at No10 (Image: PA) David Cameron - Nelson Mandela.jpg| David Cameron meets Nelson Mandela in 2008. In 1989, he visited South Africa on a trip funded by an anti-sanctions lobbying group. Photograph: Johnny Green/PA Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Seeking peace in the Balkans: Nelson Mandela and Boris Yeltsin. BBC Fuentes Categoría:Nelson Mandela